One Year Today
by whiterose03
Summary: There is something magical about being in love.It can make what was once a bad day disappear just from a touch, a glance, a smile. Klaine


_A/N: I wrote this back in February over at my LJ and forget that I didn't post it here. Enjoy! _

* * *

_One Year Today_

There is something magical about being in love. It can make what was once a bad day disappear just from a touch, a glance, a smile. It can fill you with such burning that you feel like you could bust into flames, yet it can also leave you breathless and shivering on the edge of something.

Blaine is not quite sure what that something is, but if he had to guess, he would say it is eternal happiness and he knows that if he stays with Kurt, he would most likely find his answer.

Kurt.

If love is magical, Blaine knows Kurt is magical. It's simple mathematics really. He has even written it out on a piece of paper and placed it on his photo wall in the middle surrounded by photos, most of which were of him and Kurt.

_**Love = magic**_

_**Kurt = love**_

_**Therefore**_

_**Kurt = magic**_

Kurt had giggled, actually giggled like a schoolboy when he saw that before commenting to him if that meant Blaine had a wizard for boyfriend and if he was a wizard, where was his wand? Blaine wasn't ashamed to let his gaze shift towards Kurt's crotch when he heard the comment. Let's just say things quickly spiraled away from that.

But it's not as if it wasn't true, him loving Kurt. He doesn't even know when he started to love Kurt. To Blaine, it feels like he had always loved him. But sometimes, when he has some quiet moment to himself, he does wonder about when it started.

Was it gradually over time in their relationship? Was it when Kurt had sang Blackbird? Or was it that he always loved Kurt from the first day he met him on those stairs and he was just too much of a boy (Kurt had teased) to realize it.

Now, as Blaine realizes, it really doesn't matter anymore when he fell in love with Kurt; what matters, what is important is that he is in love with Kurt now. Every happy memory Blaine has had, Kurt has been the cause. Blaine doesn't know if that's a good thing or not, because does that mean he wasn't happy before he met Kurt? Or is it that he has discovered a different kind of happiness ever since meeting Kurt ?

Blaine isn't sure about the answer, but he does know that he will never regret his love for Kurt and he never regretted letting Kurt know it too.

Sometimes though, late at night, when he has a bout of insomnia, he thinks about that day in the coffee shop when he told Kurt he loved him.

He doesn't know why he said it then at that time when they were in such an open space and Kurt's mouth was full of coffee (Kurt still teases him about that, telling him that Blaine, you don't say something like that when the recipient's mouth is otherwise occupied! What if I choked?).

He wonders if Kurt regretted Blaine saying it then and when he voiced his thoughts one summer day, Kurt had laughed so gleefully before telling him that the way he did it was perfect and that he didn't regret being told that way. There didn't need to be a grand gesture or a song for their declaration. The carefree way Blaine had said it, like it was a fact, like it was no big deal, even though it was very much a big deal, says something about their relationship, Kurt had told him. It's natural, organic. It's just how it's supposed to be. They love each other.

It's been a year since he first said the words 'you move me' and 'there you are, I've been looking for you forever' and had first tasted Kurt's lips. And yes, technically if you asked Kurt about their anniversary, he would say it was tomorrow because even though Blaine had confessed today one year ago, they were more occupied with each other's lips than stopping to label themselves.

To Blaine, it was a foregone conclusion that they were boyfriends even though they didn't get to talk before rushing home to make their curfews after 'practicing,' because hello, you don't just kiss anyone that much or say those things without it meaning anything. But to Kurt, he needed concrete proof. Blaine was made aware of that when Kurt came up to him in the Dalton parking lot the next morning, cheeks burning crimson before blurting out 'are we boyfriends?'

He looked so adorable at the time that Blaine couldn't resist cupping his face in his hands before pulling him in for a kiss as the answer to his question.

So even though tomorrow is their one year anniversary (according to Kurt because he said, 'Blaine, someone has to ask first and an answer needs to be given before it's official), Blaine still likes to think today is special too.

This is why he is here after school today, standing in the doorway to the choir room, which is void of its usual occupants except for Kurt, who is looking over their Regionals costumes and making sure they were all in order and properly bedazzled for the big competition in a couple of days.

He makes his way into the room to Kurt who has his back to him, busily hanging up the last of the girls' dresses.

Taking his arms and encircling them around Kurt's waist, Blaine pulls him to his chest before placing his chin on Kurt's shoulder. Kurt hums in happiness, relaxing in the familiar touch.

"Happy Anniversary." He whispers out. Kurt turns in his arms, mouth already open to correct him.

"I know it's technically tomorrow, but today is special too." Kurt gives him a skeptical look before Blaine tightens his hold on him.

"Fine, you do know on this day one year ago was our first kiss." Blaine adds before grinning because he so won this argument. Kurt rolls his eyes, his face flushing in remembrance.

"All right, you win." He mumbles before glancing around to make sure no one is wandering outside the halls because they are still at McKinley (luckily it is late enough that they are most likely one of the last students there). Seeing no other live beings around, he leans in to give Blaine a kiss, one quite similar to the one from a year ago. Blaine hums into the kiss before they break apart. He releases his hold on Kurt before pulling out an item from his pocket.

Suddenly feeling shy, he glances up at Kurt through his lashes, which always makes Kurt giggle because 'Blaine you have the longest lashes than anyone I know' and 'Really Blaine, you can't look at me like that when you know I can't do anything about it now'.

"Blaine?" Kurt questions when he places the item in Kurt's hand.

"I wanted to give you your present today if that's all right."

Kurt smiles at him, teeth and all, the one he only does when Blaine does something adorable or when he's very happy. He opens the box.

Inside is a brooch of a bird, a bird that looks very familiar.

Kurt gasped, "It's beautiful. It's -"

"Pavarotti, yes. Do you like it? I mean Pavarotti sort of got us together so I just thought it would be nice to symbolize him so we don't forget."

"I love it. It's beautiful," Kurt choked out, a tear escaping and making its way down his face before being wiped away by Blaine. Kurt glances up and holds Blaine's gaze. "I love you."

"I love you too." Blaine tells him. See, natural.

He takes the brooch from Kurt and pins it to Kurt's vest, who compliments him in finding a brooch that has the right amount of bedazzlement and just because Kurt's so generous, he tells Blaine that he doesn't have to give Kurt anything tomorrow.

Blaine just smiles at Kurt before taking his hand and pulling him out of the choir room and out of the school. While they make their way to Kurt's house, Blaine doesn't mention that he has a song prepared with the band for Kurt tomorrow.

But that's a surprise.

Blaine can't wait.

_fin_


End file.
